Best friends
by PruBen
Summary: a large group of friends get separated into a group of popular and the others in the out-crowd. relationships rise and fall, trusts are broken and secrets spill. with they still remain friends through-out their next highschool years?


Once upon a time, there was a group of friends.  
There names' were: Jessi, Kazz, Alex, Leeza, Harley, Max, Micheal, Nate, Caylin, and Cindy.  
They had always been best friends until they went to high school. They became separated into groups.  
Alex, Leeza, Caylin, and Harley were in the popular group.  
Jessi, Kazz, Micheal, and Nate were in the unpopular group.  
Cindy and Max just got to hang out with both groups.

~`~  
Popular Group:  
Leeza looked over at Alex. She had started crushing on him in sixth grade. When he looked over at her and smiled in greeting, she looked away slightly, blushing. Alex noticed this and walked over. "Something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head quickly.  
"Well, let's go to our lunch table. It's lunch time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table. Leeza blushed when he grabbed her hand. She blushed even more when she saw Harley look at their hand intertwined. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Alex and Harley were dating and Leeza didn't like it. Sighing, Leeza sat down next to Alex. Then she started to eat her lunch. Caylin came over and sat down next to Harley. She hardly ever said anything.

Unpopular group:  
Jessi walked to her coat hook that had her bag and her bagged lunch. Grabbing it, she walked up next to Micheal. "Come on. Let's go before our table is taken again." She said. Micheal grabbed his lunch and walked next to Jessi. He grabbed her hand. Micheal had a crush on Jessi but he would never admit it. Sitting down next to Micheal, Jessi looked across the table at Kazz. "So.." Jessi said. "How you been, Kazz?" She finally asked. "Good." He replied. She looked over at Nate. The boy she liked. He liked her back but his parents wouldn't let him date anyone. Nate smiled at her. Jessi blushed but smiled back. Micheal noticed this and frowned. Kazz noticed Micheal's behavior and raised and eyebrow at him. Micheal shook his head at Kazz. Kazz just shrugged. They started to eat in silence. Finally Kazz asked, "Why are you frowning, Micheal?" Micheal sighed. He moved over and sat on the other side of Kazz. "I don't want Jessi and Nate to start going out." He whispered in Kazz's ear. Kazz laughed slightly. Micheal blushed and moved back over next to Jessi. "What was that about?" She asked him quietly. "N-nothing." He answered blushing deeply. "Oh" Nate asked. He knew Micheal liked Jessi. That only angered him slightly. Though, he didn't know Jessi's feelings for himself or Micheal. Nate looked over at Jessi. Jessi looked back and smiled. She looked into his eyes and said, "I'm going to go to the library to do some extra research." She winked at Nate. Nate smiled and said, "I'll help. I have a book to return to the library anyways." They stood up and left the table. Jessi walked to the library with Nate following close behind. "Looks like we have a couple in the group." Said Kazz. Micheal frowned at him. "What?" Kazz asked shrugging. Micheal sighed.

Leeza walked down the hall after lunch. She was supposed to go to the library. Walking in, she saw Nate and Jessi at a table, heads bent together over a book. "Cute." She said softly. Grinning, she gave the librarian the book she was supposed to turn in. Then she headed for the door. But she stopped when she passed Nate and Jessi. She noticed their heads a bit closer together then what they would be if they were studying. Looking closer she gasped quietly when she saw then kissing. Smirking, she ran out of the library. She had an evil plan mapped out. She ran to Alex. "Hey, guess what I just saw?" She said to him. "What?" He asked. "I saw Nate and Jessi kissing in the library." She said. Alex didn't look shocked. "So?" He said. "So, this could be a great thing to spread. "Let's not." He said. "Why?" She looked at him confused. "Because." He said turning on his heel and walking off. "Oh." She said. She followed him to class.

Jessi wasn't expecting to be where she was now. Sitting in the library kissing Nate. She liked it though. But she wasn't sure he did. After breaking the kiss, she stood up. "Um... I better go to class." She said quietly. Nate stood up. "Please don't go." He said. She looked up at him. "I will be late." She said. "You have free period next, right?" He asked. "Yes." She said nodding. "Hmm..." He said. "I do too. Can we site next to each other?" She smiled and hugged him. "Of course." She said in his ear. He smiled and hugged her back. "Excellent." He said kissing her cheek. "So, do you have anything to do today after school?" She shook her head. "No." She said. "Would you like to go out somewhere?" He asked her smiling. "But, your parents.." She said. "I'll tell them I'm out with some guys friends." He said nuzzling her cheek. "Okay." She said giggling. They walked out of the library, holding hands.  
When they arrived to class, Jessi decided to sit in the back with Nate instead of her usual seat in the front. Jessi sat in the desk next to him and grabbed his hand. She smiled at him. He blushed and smiled back.


End file.
